Shaggy's POV
by Ellis97
Summary: It's Scooby-Doo and the Forgotten Land through Shaggy's point of view. Find out how Shaggy realized how great Scrappy was and all of his darkest and personal thoughts. Find out how he had a change of heart towards Scrappy and how he broke Googie's heart.
1. Chapter 1

Like Hello Man. My name is Norville Rogers but my friends call me Shaggy. Here's a little story I wanna tell ya. I am a tall skinny dude with messy orange hair (hence my nickname), a Green short sleeved V-neck T-shirt, brown bell bottom pants and black sneakers. I am the co-star of Hanna-Barbera's long running Scooby-Doo franchise. The star of the franchise is my dog and my best buddy, Scooby-Doo. Scooby is a big full grown Great Dane. He has brown fur and has black spots and wears a blue collar. His tail is very long but it works like a cat tail instead of a dogs. His collar is diamond shaped and has his initials SD on it in yellow.

The other members of the team are, Fred Jones (our blonde leader who usually white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, brown d a red ascot), Velma Dinkley (the brunette brains of the team who usually an orange turtleneck, a red skirt, orange knee socks and red shoes), and Daphne Blake (a beautiful red-headed rich heiress or the damsel in distress who usually wears a purple long sleeved shirt, purple skirt, pink stockings, green scarf and purple shoes). We own a sweet ride called "The Mystery Machine".

We made our debut in September 13th 1969 on the TV show Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?. We have ran into many creeps such as The Creeper, The Spooky Space Kook, and The Ghost of Captain Cutler, and more. These all turned out to be people in costumes who were haunting people for money or treasure. We then moved on to more TV shows, such as The New Scooby-Doo Movies and The Scooby-Doo Show.

Eventually, by the end of our first decade, people were getting tired of seeing just the five of us. So, we were told to meet someone at the train station. Scooby got to where the train was stopping. Me and the others stayed in the station waiting for Scooby. I wondered who this guy could be.

Just then, Scooby came back covered in hay. Carrying him was a little Great Dane puppy who looked just like him. Except, he spoke like a normal human and was a biped. His name was Scrappy-Doo, he was Scooby's nephew. I couldn't believe my dog had a nephew! He was the opposite of Scooby, he was brave, fearless, and willing to put up a fight. He thought Scooby was the bravest guy ever, of course, he was oblivious to Scooby's cowardice. He started traveling with us.

We solved mysteries with Scrappy, it was the same old thing, but with Scooby's tough nephew. Once we went home and Scrappy went to bed, we had a talk with Scooby.

"Scooby-Doo, since when do you have a nephew?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Freddy said back.

"I don't ever remember hearing that any of your siblings having kids." Velma told Scooby back.

"Scrappy shouldn't be with us." I added "He should be with his parents. He's THEIR son not ours!"

"He's not our responsibility!" Daphne said "He's your sisters'! Why would they leave him with us?"

Scooby went silent, I figured he had something to say.

"Rou ruys rare real pushy rabout ramily." said Scooby. And he walked away.

We figured he was hiding something. But we couldn't put our fingers on it. We couldn't figure out why Scrappy was with us instead his parents. Maybe they wanted Scrappy to have some outdoor experience.

Soon, it was just me, Scooby, and Scrappy traveling alone together. Soon enough, Daphne came back to solve mysteries with us and Freddy and Velma helped us every now and then. There was also a new member of the team, it was a nine year old boy named Flim-Flam, he helped us catch some ghosts that Scooby released from a chest.

Then Daphne, Fred and Velma left and soon, it was just me, Scooby, and Scrappy traveling alone together. Soon enough, Daphne came back to solve mysteries with us and Freddy and Velma helped us every now and then. There was also a new member of the team, it was a nine year old boy named Flim-Flam, he helped us catch some ghosts that Scooby and me released from a chest.

Daphne soon left to become a reporter with Freddy and Flim-Flam mysteriously disappeared. It was just me, Scooby, and Scrappy again. Since there were no more mysteries to solve, we were stuck looking for jobs. Despite this, these new jobs led us onto some scary adventures. Three to be exact. We met real monsters! Thats right! Real live monsters!

In the first one, we went to collect my inheritance and met some ghosts called The Boo Brothers.

In the second one, I took a job as a gym teacher which turned out to be a boarding school for girl monsters.

In the last one, I became a race car driver and I got a girlfriend. Her name was Googie. She had fluffy blonde/orange hair. She was crazy about me. Then, I got turned into a werewolf by a vampire and was forced to compete in some road race. Luckily, Scooby and I won and I was changed back into a human.

Soon enough, Googie and I broke up, big time. What happened you ask? She crashed my car, we had a big fight and I broke up with her.

"MY CAR!" I screamed.

"Oh Shaggy I am really, really sorry." Googie said.

I didn't want to hear her whine. She destroyed my car. That car mean't more to me than anything. I actually couldn't stand Googie.

"Don't you talk!" I said "We are done."

"No you don't, Shaggy Rogers! You are not breaking up WITH me. I don't get dumped! I do the dumping!" She snapped.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She yelled and slammed the door on the way out.

She sure took it pretty bad. But I didn't feel bad at all. That wasn't all that was going away. I saw how much hatred Scrappy was getting. Scooby and I decided to do the one thing we should've done a long time ago. I had a chat with Scooby about his nephew.

"Scooby we need to talk." I said to him.

"About what?" Scooby asked.

"Well it's about Scrappy..." I said "He can't live with us anymore."

"Rye not?" Scooby asked.

"For starters, he is the one who made Freddy, Velma, and Daphne leave us." I said "Plus, people don't really like him at all. He shouldn't even be with us at all! He belongs with his parents. He's not our responsibility! He should be with his parents!"

"Rut Raggy-"

"Scooby. Your nephew's really annoying. Either he's gone by tomorrow of I am." I told him.

I knew Scooby-Doo couldn't risk losing me.

"Rokay." Scooby bowed his head "We'll take him back to his parents."

The next day, we sent Scrappy on a bus to his parents' house. I was so happy to be rid of him. I was so sick of that little mutt.

Eventually, Scooby and I got jobs as royal food tasters at a sultans palace. We got fired for eating too much and went on to find different jobs.

Then, one day Freddy called us and he said that he had a plan to get us all back together. We decided to surprise Daphne on her birthday. We were so happy to see each other for the first time in years. We decided to solve some mysteries in New Orleans for some new mysteries and episodes for Daphne's show, Coast to Coast With Daphne Blake.

On the way to New Orleans, we had a little discussion about Scrappy.

"Say guys, whatever happened to Scrappy?" Velma asked.

"Yeah." Daphne said "Shouldn't he be with you guys?"

"Like don't worry, Scoob and I sent that little mutt back to his parents." Shaggy said.

"Thank goodness." Freddy said "I couldn't stand that guy. He was so annoying and hyper."

"Not to mention he is the one who drifted us apart." Daphne added.

We decided we would never talk about Scrappy again. After all, we shouldn't have been taking care of him, he parents should've. And as I said, he's the one who caused me and the gang to go our separate ways. We didn't even want to hear his name ever again.

Soon enough, the gang was back in business. We solved so many mysteries, we fought a Goblin King, got sucked into cyberspace, met the Hex Girls, teamed up with modern celebrities, won a TV talent contest, became camp counselors, and so much more. It was just like the good old days, but more modern.

In 2002, we got a feature length film. It was live action actors playing us and a CGI model of Scooby. They got Matthew Lillard to play me. It also starred Freddie Prinze Jr as Freddy, Sarah Michelle Gellar as Daphne, Linda Cardellini as Velma, and Neil Fanning as Scooby-Doo. Believe it or not, Scrappy was the villain, he tried to kill us and suck our souls out. The reason he did this is because we abandoned him in the desert because he was a nuisance and kept peeing on Daphne. They made a sequel in 2004 and in honor of Scooby's 40th birthday, Cartoon Network made a live action film called "The Mystery Begins", which starred Nick Pattlas as me. Then, the following year, they made a sequel called "Curse of the Lake Monster".

And recently, we made our latest TV series, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. In this, we were sent on a mission to defeat the Evil Entity and save the town of Crystal Cove. Believe it or not, me and Velma actually dated, at least until Scooby found out.

But this is the story of one of our greatest adventures ever...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Well, here comes Shaggy's POV. You are gonna learn all of Shaggy's personal thoughts about Scrappy and how he realized how much of a great guy Scrappy was. **


	2. Chapter 2

One day, Velma got Scooby a cool mirror. She said that the man at the store said some guy who claimed he worked for a wizard sold it to the store.

I woke up one day and went to wake up Scooby. I went into his room. The place looked like a twister hit it.

"Zoinks!" I said "Like what happened here? Scooby-Doo?"

Scooby was nowhere to be found, I looked all over town for Scooby but he was nowhere to be found. Scooby's my best friend, I had to find out where he was. It's not normal for him to just walk out on us.

I went back home to see the rest of the gang and ask them for help. I found them in the living room, Freddy was reading a book on traps, Daphne was reading a magazine, and Velma was knitting a sweater.

"Hey guys, like I haven't found Scooby anywhere" I told them.

"Nowhere?" Asked Daphne.

"Nowhere!" I said.

"Have you checked Scooby's bedroom?" Velma asked.

"No, like I haven't. Let's check!" I suggested.

We went into Scooby's bedroom, it was just like I told them on the way uo

"Jeepers! He's gone!" Daphne exclaimed "No note, no nothing."

"How could Scooby leave without telling us? Freddy asked.

"Oh Scooby-Doo where are you?" Daphne cried sadly.

I couldn't believe my dog was gone. It's not like him to just leave on such short notice.

"Jinkies! Guys look at this!" Velma called out to them "Look at Scooby's mirror!"

"Velma this is no time to be vain, we have to look for Scooby!" Daphne scolded to Velma.

"No seriously Daph, look!" Velma insisted.

We came up to the mirror and started to poke it. It started to jiggle like a jello mold.

"This is no mirror, it's some sort of portal, just like the paintings in Super Mario 64 and the DS version" Velma concluded.

I couldn't believe that was a portal, the man at the antique store had said the guy who sold it to him used to work for a wizard. We thought it was a hoax, but now, we found out it was for real.

We went into the mirror and ended up in some sort of workshop. It looked like something out of a Dungeons and Dragons tournament or one of those online games with wizards and stuff. Only, it looked like it was hit by a tornado. Ink was everywhere and all the furniture was knocked down.

"Zoinks!" I exclaimed.

"What is this place?" Asked Daphne.

"It's the lab of Merlin, the legendary wizard" Velma explained "Rumor has it, that he created a world for rejected, unloved, and forgotten characters and it had been destroyed and ruined by some sort of ink monster"

"Where did you hear that?" I asked her.

"My sister learned all about legendary wizards and witches in magic school" Velma said "My guess is that Scooby must've gone through this mirror and ended up in this workshop"

"Then where could he be now?" I asked.

"Something tells me he's...in there." Daphne pointed to something that looked like a little toy town. It looked melted in the middle. Kinda scary.

"Well, I guess we are gonna have to get in there and look for him." Freddy said.

"We are gonna search all throughout that weird place and not go home until we find Scooby!" I procliamed.

I vowed to find my buddy and bring him back home. Scooby's my best friend and he's one of the Rogers family, as well as the Jones, the Blake, and the Dinkley families too.

We searched all over the strange place, it looked very weird and frightening. Most of the things in the weird town were statues of familiar looking people. They looked like they were fearing for their lives. It was very scary.

"Boy Velma." I said "This looks very scary."

"Calm down you scaredy cat." Velma told me "It's not that bad. Although, you're right. It looks kinda scary, like a graveyard."

Just then, I noticed something. It was a run down building and some lights were flashing.

"Zoinks!" I screamed "That looks very weird. Let's go search for Scooby somewhere else."

"No Shaggy." Velma said "There's something going on. We're gonna check it out."

We went to get a closer look at the weird lights. We heard something, it sounded like whimpering. It sounded like Scooby-Doo.

"Scooby-Doo!" Me and Velma screamed.

"It IS Scooby!" Velma concluded "I'd know that whimper anywhere. Come on, we've got to warn Freddy and Daphne."

We ran to Fred and Daphne who were searching on the other side of the weird city.

"FRED! DAPHNE!" We hollered.

"What is it Shag?" Freddy asked.

"You've got to come with us! Come on!" Velma yelled.

We ran to the scary looking place where we heard Scooby's whimper.

"Guys listen" Velma told them as they listened closely to the weird sounds.

They heard a whimper/bark-like scream from the inside of the castle.

"That sounds like Scooby!" Velma exclaimed "We gotta get inside and save him!"

"Like how are we gonna get inside of that dark, scary place" I asked.

"Well, for one thing Shaggy, we're gonna have to get past those big, tough-looking robot guards" Freddy said as he pointed to some robots who were guarding the place.

"Too bad they're not human" Daphne told the gang "I could seduce them in a heartbeat"

Velma pursed her lips and thought for a moment and got an idea.

"That's it Daph!" She said.

"What is?" Daphne asked.

"Daphne will distract the robot/android/cyborg's and the rest of us will sneak into the castle while the robots are distracted and then, when Daphne loses them, she'll follow us into the castle." Velma answered

"Great plan, Velma" Freddy told her.

"Same here" Shaggy said back.

Daphne went with the plan and she ran to a clothing store that was conveniently located nearby. She changed into her makeover look from the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated! episode, "All Fear the Phantom". In that episode, Daphne temporarily joined the Hex Girls and renamed herself "Crush", but thats another story. The plan went just as planned, sort of but you get the picture.

After Daphne changed back into her normal outfit, we snuck into a vent and searched all around for Scooby. I couldn't stand to see what they were doing to Scooby, maybe they were torturing him.

"Guys listen!" Shaggy said "I hear something"

He put his hear close to the vent and heard some talking.

"That sounds like Scooby!" Velma exclaimed.

"Scooby Doo! Where are you?" Daphne called.

"Raphne?" Someone said. It was Scooby-Doo.

We heard him from inside the vent and saw him in a cage.

"SCOOBY DOO!" We called.

Freddy hit the vent open and we fell out of the vent.

"Scooby Doo! It's really you!" I called.

"Raggy, Relma, Fred, Raphne!" Scooby exclaimed.

We were so happy to see that Scooby was alive and well. I was especially thrilled, I figured that something terrible had happened to him or maybe even worse.

"Aw great!" Someone said "Those meddling kids are here now."

We turned around, it was Scrappy. We were not at all happy to see him and the feeling was mutual.

"Okay Scooby! What is HE doing here?" Velma asked.

"It's a long story Velma! I'll explain later! Just get us out of here" Scooby said.

I noticed a button on the wall and pressed it. The cages then opened and freed the others.

"Come on guys! We gotta stop Strickland!" Scooby told us.

"Who's Strickland?" Asked Freddy.

"I'll explain on the way Freddy! Let's go!" Scooby told Freddy.

Before we left, we freed the other prisoners. They were other toons that Scooby had joined forces with besides Scrappy.

These toons were:

1. The Great Gazoo

2. Penelope Pitstop

3. Hong Kong Phooey

4. Spot the Cat

5. Captain Caveman

6. Brenda Chance

7. Dee-Dee Sykes

8. Taffy Dare

9. Cavey Jr

10. Fred Flintstone

11. Barney Rubble

12. Dino

13. George Jetson

14. Jane Jetson

15. Astro

16. Dynomutt

17. Yogi Bear

18. Huckleberry Hound

19. Snagglepuss

20. Top Cat

Boy, that's a mouthful of toons. But anyways, Scooby had explained that he was pulled into this place by a monster called, the Shadow Blot. He said the monster had come into this place and terroized it and drained practically everyone in Boomerland of their colors and turned them to stone and that a group of cartoon villains are planning to join forces with the Blot.

Naturally, Freddy was skeptical about this, mainly due to pride and all the times we solved mysteries.

"Hate to tell you this Scoob, but this Blot is probably just some guy in a stupid costume trying to scare people and is working for this Strickland guy" Freddy stated.

"I wouldn't say that musclehead" Gazoo told Freddy.

"Hey! Are we talking or are we fighting?" Dynomutt asked the gang "Let's go stop the monsters!"

We got into the central room and faced the league of villains. Man, there weren't a lot of them though. These villains were, Lou Strickland, Dick Dastardly, and Muttely.

"Well, well, well if it isn't that meddling mutt, Scooby Dooby Doo and his nephew, Scrimpy." Dastardly said.

"That's SCRAPPY!" Scrappy yelled.

"And looks who's with him" Strickland added "The rest of Mystery Inc. five hearts for the price of one"

"Hearts?" Daphne asked.

"Forgotten characters like Scrappy, TC, Snagglepuss, and Yogi lose their hearts when they're forgotten. It's a symbol of being loved and the power they posses from their hearts." Gazoo said.

"That's right!" Strickland exclaimed "And now that we have the doomsday machine we'll rule the kingdom and only me, Dastradly, Muttely, The Blot, and my robots will survive."

"You won't get away with this!" Scrappy told him.

"We'll see about that!" Dastardly said "Muttely!"

Muttely went over to the control panel and pressed a red button located on the control panel. Then, out of nowhere, a wall opened up. Smoke raised from it's panel and when the smoke cleared, in sight were monsters all lined up, they were monsters we fought many times in the past.

"Jeepers! It's the Creeper!" Daphne exclaimed as she pointed to a creepy hunchman-looking man with green skin.

"The Creeper? Like I thought this was a place for forgotten characters!" I said "The Creeper is like the most popular and iconic villain in the enitre Scooby Doo franchise."

"The Tar Monster?" Freddy exclaimed pointing to a monster made out of tar.

"Captain Cutler?" Scooby exclaimed as he saw a glowing scuba diver.

"The Miner 49er" I pointed to an old miner.

"It's Jaguaro! He's supposed to be in Brazil!" Velma exclaimed while pointing to a monster that looked like a jaguar.

"Talk about your past coming back to haunt you" Huck stated.

"Huck, I could not have said it better myself" Fred said back.

"Now you're faced up against some old foes of yours and they'll really take care you!" Strickland told the team.

"And.." Dastardly finished "Out latest ally...The Shadow Blot!"

The Blot, which had sucked Scooby into Boomerland arrived on the scene came behind Strickland, Muttely, and Dastardly.

"Oh man! We're cornered by all the monsters" Brenda told the gang "What're we gonna do?"

"Hey wait a minute Brenda!" Velma exclaimed as she put her hands on Brenda's shoulders "All these guys turned out be people in cheesy costumes, we shouldn't worry"

"Yeah that's right!" Freddy added "These are just stupid hoaxes"

Then, Scrappy butt in "Freddy I don't think those are-"

However, Shaggy interuppted before Scrappy could finish his sentence "Nice try Strickland! But you can't fool us! We've delt with these guys before!"

Freddy went up to the Blot to "unmask" him. But before they could, something happened that I would never forget, IT ATE FRED! We were all shocked, but I somehow think that Scrappy was actually happy. How could he enjoy that?

Velma concluded "That means..."

"Re's Real!" Scooby and Astro finished for Velma.

"Then that means...they're all real" I added.

"You got that right ya skinny, gluttonous, beatnik!" Strickland exclaimed.

We had ran all over the room and hallway, through many doors, finally, we found a place safe from the monsters. We had to think of a plan to stop the mosnters.

Part of the plan was for me, Scooby, Scrappy, and Gazoo to confront Strickland and the other vilalins.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE STRICKLAND!" I shouted.

"We've got you cornered!" Scrappy shouted.

"So you'd better give up now!" Scooby-Doo added "We've got you surrounded punk!"

"You think you're so smart," Strickland hissed. "But this is a mere fraction of my all powerful army!" Strickland raised his arms in the air. "Soon this whole world will be mine!" he declared with demented glee. "When the Blot absorbs all of the paint in Boomerland, all that will survive are me, Dastardly, Muttely, my robot army, and the monsters."

"Is that why you And joined forces with the Blot?" Gazoo demanded.

"I like winners," Strickland said with a sneer. He pointed at Scooby. "That's why it's your heart I want."

"Why do you need a heart, anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"Let's just say the Blot and I…have bigger things in mind. Taking over Boomerland is just the beginning! And now that the entire Mystery Inc is here, I'll have five hearts for the price of one"

Just then, something had happened, somehow Captain Caveman and the Flintstones were able to destroy the machine and we ran out of the castle before the machine self destructed. While we were there, Scooby and Daphne rescued Fred and made the Blot dissolve into thin air.

Unfortunetly, we had to find missing fuel tanks for the rocket to power it up.

Scrappy thought just because he was in charge, he could make the teams "Now, Daphne and Pretty Penny will go with the Teen Angels to the Banana Splits Clubhouse, Uncle Scooby and Shaggy will go with Yogi and his gang to Speed Buggy Garage, Freddy will go with the cavemen to Pizza Potamous, and Velma will go with the Super Guys to Squiddly Lagoon."

"Very well then, alright gang rets move!" Scooby exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**Sorry this took so long, but I've been busy. Don't worry though, after Daphne, Fred, Velma, Flim-Flam, and Googie's POV's, the POV series is done and that way, I can focus on more adventures. Stay tuned and thank you for being good fans.**


End file.
